the SNM
by cobramage
Summary: REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZZZZ!EVEN IF U THINK ITS RUBBISH JUST TELL ME
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The KND? There nothing. Pathetic.They are nothing like us.sure,we believed in them for a while..But,they are nothing to us.

Hi,I'm J i'm an elite soldier in the S.N.M the true kids protection warriors.After all the KND have never truely stopped adult tyranny, all they do is posbone it,we on the other hand will end it for good.I know what your think WTF right?Well i'll tell you.

It all started in england,at Garibaldi school,we had just come back from the christmas holidays,and with SATS coming up and the added pressure of being told we had the 'pleasure' of doing some GSCE's early school was an even boringer and stessful as ever.We were doing some GCSE work with our maths teacher and as usual i was fighting to stay awake never mind work i was staring at the board day dreaming when i heard

"JAKE WAKE UP!"

i sat up slightly alarmed, i turned round to see who had shouted it was my teacher, he was stood looking at me with a look of pure anger on his face "HOW DO YOU THINK YOU'LL LEARN ANYTHING DAY DREAMING?" i sat there unable to say anything.He soon calmed down and said to me

"wait behind after class I'll deal with you then"

I sat there and felt anger sear through me, i clenched my fists about to shout at the top of my voice when a gloved hand was put on my fist, I turned to look who the hand belonged to, it was numbuh 201 head of our local knd sector.She put a finger to her lips signeling for me and the others to be quite i nodded and watched her pull out her weapon the rest of the sector came and followed up behind her.

I looked up and turned my head and saw our class teachers pet was about to warn him of the opratives i swung over my table and grabbed her mouth keeping her quit while the knd sorted my teacher.

"freeze"numbuh 201 said all the teams weapons were aimed at him, he turned round and threw a bunch of sharpened pencils at them they all backfliped behind tables and pushed them over to us as protection.

"open fire!"numbuh 201 yelled

They all began to shoot at my teacher and he kept throwing pencils he got from what seemed nowhere.the shooting lasted for a few minutes until my teacher was finally defeated.

We all watched the shoot out with greater consentration than we would have in any lesson. After the battle the whole class (exept for the teachers pet) cheered and began chanting "KND KND KND" they all soluted and left, soon after the end of school bell rang. we all packed up and left leaving our teacher where he was. 


	2. losing faith

chapter 2

It was the day after the knd had taken out my math teacher and,ofcourse, I was looking forward to get up to a bit of mischeif with the supply teacher.

I walked in the class room and took my seat next to my best mate Paul, I got my stuff out and sat waiting for the supply teacher.

A few minutes later a teacher finally entered the room and I was shocked to see it was our math teacher! I stared wide eyed at him, he was only slightly injured only a few scratches and bruises. he began writing the days work on the board while we all murmured about how we all thought we'd have be free from him for at least a few days.

He turned round and looked at us with a small but unmistakable smirk on his face,

"so you thought you were rid of me for a few days? Well guess what, You little kids next alley.."

"kids next door" I corrected him

He turned to me and smiled "that reminds me I believe you still owe me an after lesson visit don't you,Mr.Beet?"

I sat there gob smacked."me and my big mouth"I thought.And as I sat through the lesson thinking about how the knd had failed in there mission and now i was suffering for it.

Within the first 15 minutes we all got so bored we all started talking, paying no attention to our teacher. Ofcourse he wasnt happy about this, not just because of the obvius reasons but also because it is not the behaviour you would expect from the smartest maths group in year 9.

"SHUT UP!"he yelled

we all went quite he looked at us all red in the face with anger.

"I am extremely diappointed in you all,you've all got your GSCE module exam in.."

I tuned out not bothering listening to the rest, he used that speech ever since we started year 9 and if it hadnt worked then how did he think it would work now?

"..and so I have decided to give the whole class a 45 minute after school detention"

This was followed by sigh and face of complete disbelief on everyones face, I looked at paul and he looked at me, we both had looks of complete disbelief on our faces after a while when everyone had calmed down enogh to hear out teacher again he continued.

"I expect you alll to be there,the detention will be tommorow at 3:00 pm,tell your parents , I will exept no excuses from no-shows, do I make myself clear?"

"You cant do that"I protested standing up as I did so.

" I can and I will jake now sit down or it'll be an hour detention for you"

I clenched my fists and sat down, anger again searing through me, I would have smashed his face in until i could no longer move my arms if reason hadnt won over anger, so i sat expecting the knd to storm in any minute..but they didn't it was then my trust in the KND began to waver...

NOTE: IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE REVIEW OTHERWISE A CONTINUING CHAPTER SHALL NOT BE MADE! 


End file.
